Passing Notes
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Rose and the Scamander twins goof off a bit during classes one day. Rose, Lysander, and Lorcan FRIENDSHIP. Mentions Lily/Lysander and Lorcan/Lucy.


**AN: This is just a fun little oneshot, it's not the best in the world but it's just meant to throw a bit of humor into everyone's lives. It's Rose, Lorcan and Lysander friendship. It's pretty much just a bunch of little notes passed between them during classes over the course of a day. I may add more to it later, not sure. Hope you enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT:  
><strong>LYSANDER; REGULAR**  
>LORCAN; BOLD<br>**_ROSE; ITALICS_**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Muggle Studies**

I despise this class with everything in me. Did you know that?

_Lysander? Why are you passing me notes? Pay attention to the class, you ignorant git, and maybe you wouldn't have such horrid marks._

Why should I pay attention? This is Muggle Studies. If I need to know about how muggles spend their time, I'll go ask your mum all about it. Honestly, it is completely pointless to make magical children take this class.

_The class is meant to help us better understand how muggles live, Lysander. It is not pointless. You are pointless._

Rosie, that stings. You have caused me actual physical pain with that comment. I happen to know that you adore me.

_No, Lily adores you. I simply tolerate the fact that you're a part of my life now in order to make my cousin happy._

...We've been friends since we were born, Rose. It's not as if I'm someone new who just appeared in your life because they're dating your cousin. I am not Thomas Zabini.

_I would prefer him at the moment._

Alright, hold on then, let's see. "Hello, Weasley. You look stunning in that robe. A Ravenclaw, are you? What's say we go behind the greenhouses and shag because you know I'm completely irresistible." There, how was that? Spot on, wouldn't you say?

_I do not even know how to respond to that._

Again, you know you love me.

_Again, no response._

I do believe that just proves that you love me.

_..._

Rose?

Rosie Posie?

Alright, fine. I'll take bloody notes. Know-it-all.

**Potions**

**Hi Rose!**

_Did Lysander put you up to passing me this note?_

**...I am Lysander.**

_Lorcan, do not try to fool me today. Your idiot twin has already gotten on my nerves far too much today._

**How do you know I'm Lorcan?**

**Because you're not being an idiot and you have that tiny scar above your eye from when we were five and Roxanne just about threw you into a wall.**

_Bloody hell, how do you remember these things?_

_I'm Rose. It's who I am. Now, if you wouldn't mind adding the next thing on the instructions, we might actually finish in time._

**You're Rose and that's who you are? **

_Yes. Do you know any of my other cousins who can remember things the way I do? It's one of the traits that is unique to me and only me._

**Alright. Listen, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?**

_You just did._

**Don't act like an arse.**

_Alright, go ahead, then._

**Do you think Lucy would go on a date with me?**  
>Don<br>_Do I think...you fancy my cousin? You fancy Lucy? You, quiet, innocent little Lorcan, fancies loud, out of control Lucy Weasley? Bloody hell, do you know what you're getting yourself into?_

**Will she?**

_Yes, yes she would._

**Fantastic! Thank you for the help.**

_Anytime, Scamander, now back to work or I'll make another scar much larger then the one you have._

**Understood.**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts**

Rose.

_Leave me alone._

Rosie!

_Call me that again and I'll hex you._

Rosie Posie!

_Lysander Layton Scamander, shut up._

Never speak my middle name again, Rose Elizabeth Weasley.

_At least my name is normal._

I'm telling my mum you said that.

_No! You know I love your mum! She just named her children some odd things, is all._

Teddy's named after a bloody stuffed animal! Then there's Hugo!

_What is wrong with Hugo's name?_

It's Hugo.

_...Alright, I can see your point. But look at you and your brother. Lysander Layton and Lorcan...well, I'm not actually sure what Lorcan's middle name is._

If I tell you, it would be sending my brother to Azkaban. Because he will use every unforgivable curse on me.

_Oh, it can't be that bad._

Lorcan Sebastian.

_You're joking!_

Rose, do not make fun of him for it!

_Alright._

I'm serious!

Rose!

Do not do it!

Bloody hell!

**Divination**

_Lorcan Sebastian Scamander. That is priceless._

**I'm going to murder my twin while he sleeps.**

_Lorcan, don't be upset. Honestly, it's not so bad._

**Your middle name is Elizabeth! Your mum and dad are normal enough to know that you don't want to be named Lorcan Sebastian! Merlin, it's like they had a bit too much firewhiskey the day we were born!**

_Lorcan, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think it would upset you that much._

**Just remind me to kill Lysander later and I won't be upset with you.**

_Deal._

**Care Of Magical Creatures**

_Fantastic haircut._

Lorcan shaved half of my head while I was asleep! Look at him over there, laughing. I should hex him right now.

_Hagrid might be a bit upset with you._

Lorcan is just lucky I respect Hagrid.

_That and the fact that your aim is horrid and you would probably hit that innocent person standing next to him._

Shut up.

_Well, no need to be so mean about it._

This is your fault! I told you to leave it alone, and you just couldn't keep your mouth shut!

_I apologize._

_Lysander, honestly._

_Don't be upset with me, please?_

I thought you just tolerated my presence to make Lily happy?

_That was ages ago!_

It was this morning.

_I've changed._

Since this morning?

_Yes._

Hagrid is looking directly at us. Do you think he knows we're passing notes?

_Yes, I do believe he does. Thanks, Lysander. I've been caught now._

Shut up.

_So rude._

Shut up.

_Alright, he's yelled at us, we should stop now._

Then stop passing me the bloody note!

_Right, I should stop._

Thank you.

_Start again tomorrow?_

...

_Lysander?_

Weren't you against this whole note passing idea to begin with?

_Start again tomorrow?_

...Of course.


End file.
